No creo en un jamas
by spookygolin
Summary: debo ser sincera al decir que jamas me senti con la suficiente capacidad, habilidad y fuerza para ser una kunoichi...jamas me ha gustado lastimar a las personas
**buenas noches mis amados lectores, esta ocasion les traigo otro one-shot que bueno nacio de tanto escuchar la cancion no creo en el jamas de juanes, y cuanto mas la oia no podia apartar la imagen de hinata..y bueno esto es lo que salio..espero que sea de su agrado..**

 **todos los personajes aqui descritos son propiedad del señor kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mi entrenimiento**

* * *

 **No creo en un jamás**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho años atrás que estaría hoy justamente en esta situación, me hubiera desmayado o sencillamente hubiera escapado para encerrarme en mi habitación por días hasta convencerme a mí misma que era un simple sueño. Pero todo ha cambiado, ya no soy esa hinata hyuga que todos conocían.

Desde pequeña fui abandonada a mi suerte al mundo shinobi, mi familia y en especial mi padre me veían como un caso perdido, el eslabón débil de la familia, la vergüenza del clan más antiguo de Konohagure. Creo que el dolor y la amargura que pudieron haberme embargado por tal decisión jamás me llegaron; pues me sentía tan insignificante que solo lo deje pasar.

Ante toda esa desolación hubo una mano que me acogió y me brindo algo de ese afecto que jamás tuve, kurenai sensei se convirtió en algo más que mi maestra…fue mi segunda madre. Si bien su estatus o su formación shinobi le impedían mostrarse más afectiva conmigo, le agradecía enormemente su preocupación por mí. y que decir de mis compañeros de equipo, mis amigos; tan diferentes y tan parecidos a la vez, pues con sus personalidades tan contrastantes como el agua y el aceite, me hicieron sentir en familia, me apreciaban y protegían como a una hermana. Sí, mi equipo ocho se hizo mi única familia.

Debo ser sincera al decir que jamás me sentí con la suficiente capacidad, habilidad y fuerza para ser una kunoichi; jamás me ha gustado lastimar a las personas, pues considero que en cada uno de nosotros habita una luz que puede llevarnos a ser la diferencia. Lamentablemente mi padre no lo veía así, mucho menos neji niisan que en esa época me odiaba por la diferencia de clases, por creer que yo no valía nada y que no merecía ser la heredera debido a mi alma débil. Aún recuerdo esa cruda batalla en donde nos enfrentamos, tenía claro que no podría ganarle niisan siempre fue el genio de la familia, pero su posición en el clan y limitaciones lo hacían odiarme; dolorosamente el sobrevivía encerrado en su propia jaula.

Tenía miedo, si y mucho, pero también estaba decidida a ser escuchada, a que él se diera cuenta que no era el único que sufría por esa tonta regla; deseaba que el fuera libre…me aferre tanto a esa idea que casi me llevo a la muerte, si no hubiera sido por kakashi sensei que detuvo ese último golpe de neji niisan, y que kurenai sensei, gai sensei y genma san interviniera, yo no estaría hoy aquí.

" _Cuando la vida me da golpes y me manda para el suelo_ _es cuando yo más siento que tengo que levantarme_ _que dar la cara al miedo, es una forma de vencerlo_ _  
_ _no voy a darme por vencido, no voy a darle mi vida el miedo_ _…_ _el miedo es un asesino que mata los sentimientos_ _"_

Pero ¿qué me hizo abrazar esa idea de decirle todas las verdades a mi niisan?, el valor que durante muchos años vi sacar de naruto kun, esa determinación, esa fe hacia sí mismo me hizo admirarlo desde la primera vez. A pesar de los insultos, los desprecios, las indiferencias que la gente del pueblo tenia para él, jamás guardo rencor alguno; si no todo lo contrario…regalaba una hermosa sonrisa con esa luz infantil y en sus ojos la determinación de demostrar que el seria alguien importante hizo me prendara de él. Si, naruto uzumaki era todo lo que yo no podía ser, a pesar de ser huérfano, tenía la habilidad de hacer que te convirtieras en su amigo.

No era secreto para los demás, que yo estuviera enamorada de ese chico de cabellos como el sol y ojos como el intenso mar, creo que él era el único que no se daba cuenta, mi primer amor…ese que me hacía sonrojar, tartamudear e incluso desfallecer cada que lo tenía a escasos pasos de mí, cada una de esas ocasiones pensé que mi propio corazón se saldría de mi pecho y que él lo vería tal y cual lo tenía para él, lleno de amor. Desafortunadamente nunca tuve la valentía de decírselo y me conforme con verlo desde lejos, admirándolo, amándolo desde la distancia. Yo lo amaba a él, pero él amaba a su compañera de equipo, la fuerte, decidida e inteligente sakura chan, naruto solo tenía ojos para ella y como añore que esas sonrisas y esas miradas fueran para mi…a pesar de eso mi amor por el no disminuyo pues estaba convencida que en algún momento él se daría cuenta, si yo me hacía más fuerte, si explotaba mis habilidades, solo…solo tal vez el me miraría. Esa fue la promesa que me hice cuando el partió de la aldea y durante los dos años de su ausencia me dedique a entrenar arduamente y así poderme ganar el siguiente rango como kunoichi.

La niña que había dejado naruto en ese tiempo se esfumo, mi cabello corto se había ido siendo reemplazado por una larga cabellera, mi cuerpo adquirió formas que me avergonzaban un poco, y que atraía miradas que a veces me incomodaban. Solo esperaba que a naruto le agradara en lo que me había convertido ahora.

Su llegada fue inesperada al igual que los sucesos que acontecieron en la aldea, el mal había tocado a nuestro hogar dejándonos en una enorme catástrofe, en donde pude ver el dolor, la impotencia y la muerte de seres indefensos. Pero naruto llego al rescate de todos nosotros, se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, ese niño travieso se había ido para dar paso a un hombre joven con sed de paz y de protección, yo estaba más que asombrada de lo mucho que había progresado, mi fuerza no se comparaba con la suya. En esa intensa batalla te vi caer, ser lastimado y me asuste tanto que no me importo nada más y corrí en tu auxilio, sabía que no sería de mucha ayuda, pero si por lo menos captaba la atención de pain por dos minutos, sé que tú podrías hacer algo. Aún recuerdo las palabras que salieron de nuestros labios en esa batalla.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí hinata? No eres rival para el

―lo se…simplemente estoy siendo egoísta

―de que estas hablando, no seas tonta…es demasiado peligroso para ti

―estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad…siempre lloraba y me rendía, escogía el camino incorrecto, pero tú me enseñaste otro camino, haciendo que te quisiera alcanzar, deseaba estar junto a ti, caminar contigo…es por eso que no tengo miedo a la muerte mientras pueda protegerte…porque te amo naruto kun

" _Si darse por vencido es una forma de morir,_ _entonces yo jamás quiero darle el gusto a la muerte"_

Después de eso no recuerdo mucho, solo sé que desperté y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, las personas que estaban muertas, habían regresado a la vida misteriosamente, la aldea estaba totalmente destruida pero estábamos vivos, la reconstrucción nos llevó algo de tiempo y fue maravilloso el ver a personas de otras aldeas que habían ido en auxilio para konoha. Las cosas entre naruto y yo no cambiaron después de mi confesión, era como si nunca hubiera dicho nada, y no deseaba presionarlo, guardaba la esperanza que en algún momento llegara a buscarme. Nuestro tiempo de paz estaba en un hilo al poco tiempo se inició la cuarta guerra ninja, una vez más peleábamos por vivir, seres amados perdieron la vida, neji niisan fue una de esas valiosas vidas que cobro esa horrible guerra, dio la vida por mí, para protegerme…dio su último aliento en mis brazos y una sonrisa quedo en sus labios, no había odio, ni rencor ya no más, porque nuestros lazos habían crecido enormemente, que me protegió hasta el último instante. Todos luchamos porque todo eso parara, no eran shinobis de distintas aldeas, las que se enfrentaban en ese campo de batalla, éramos hermanos que buscábamos un mismo fin, la cinta que llevábamos en nuestro cuerpo tenía la misma marca…la de una alianza, que buscaba acabar con el terror de Madara.

Una vez más naruto llego en nuestra ayuda y de nuevo pude luchar a su lado, mi corazón se regocijo de la emoción al poder tomar su mano y sentir como su poder recorría mi cuerpo, me sentí tan feliz, pero entre esa felicidad descubrí la verdad, tu corazón nunca seria para mí, tu mirada no era la que yo anhelaba, tus sueños no eran conmigo.

La nueva paz se había instalado, nos llevamos a los caídos y le lloramos a nuestros amigos compañeros, amigos, hermanos, su esencia quedaría por siempre impregnada en todos nosotros. Y yo prometí vivir una vida digna y honorable por aquellos que perdieron la suya, por mí y por mi neji niisan. Ya no espere una respuesta de naruto, pues sabía que era inútil, la relación con sakura chan cambio después de la guerra y él estaba de lo más feliz; aunque mi corazón doliera, el verlo feliz estaba bien para mí, probablemente la felicidad jamás iba a ser para mí.

" _Hoy voy a levantarme y no voy a resignar mi corazón_ _hacer lo que quise y no pude_ _  
_ _No lo voy a aceptar hoy, voy a buscar estar mejor_ _la vida tiene solución, aquí no hay nada imposible_ _…_ _no creo en el jamás"_

Después de un tiempo elegí dejar el servicio activo, mi familia no lo tomo muy bien, mi padre por fin me valoraba y me reconocía como su hija y digna heredera del clan, pero realmente no le di opciones que manejar, ya había cumplido mi mayoría de edad y quería tomar eso que siempre añore, apoyar a los seres humanos en vez de lastimarlos, me enfoque en el área médica bajo la supervisión de shizune san y bajo la misma sakura chan, al principio pensé que sería incomodo, pero no fue así, por fin ese sentimiento se había ido. Kiba y shino me visitaban todos los días en el complejo, decían que me extrañaban pero que estaban felices de que por fin yo era libre de elegir; yo también añoraba esas misiones juntos, esos paseos fuera de la aldea, pero era mucho más feliz estando ahora en donde estoy. Mi vida amorosa seguía igual, creí que lo más adecuado era tener un espacio para mi sola, y explorar más cosas que deseaba hacer…pero que equivocada estaba, porque en esas nuevas amistades y lazos fuertes que se forjaron, descubrí que el jamás no existía para mi…el amor llego en el momento menos esperado y con la persona menos inesperada.

Fue extraño al principio entablar alguna conversación con ese extraño hombre, sobre todo porque yo lo respetaba y porque era el rodukaime de mi amada aldea, pero esos encuentros casuales en los que él se escapaba del papeleo y las obligaciones de hokage y en los que yo ocupaba para despejarme e ir a leer al pequeño lago dieron origen a nuestra amistad. No nos dirigíamos la palabra, solo un saludo cortes con la cabeza y cada quien a lo suyo, aun hoy no recuerdo quien de los dos rompió el silencio, y cuando menos lo creí, yo anhelaba esos encuentros ya no casuales, en los que compartíamos un sinfín de temas, desde política, la aldea, los ex nueve novatos hasta nuestras propias historias, descubrí que él era un hombre roto tanto como yo, por la vida que había llevado, que debajo de esa mascara y porte desinteresado y aburrido se hallaba un hombre solitario y dolido.

" _Pienso en mi familia, el corazón late más fuerte_ _._ _Que no se puede vivir pensando en cuando se va a morir_ _y dicen que soñar es tanto como soñar estando vivo._ _  
_ _Yo creo en el presente y eso me aleja de la muerte_ _"_

Estoy orgullosa de decir que aprendimos mucho de ambos y que eso nos fortaleció y nos hizo creer que no había un jamás para nosotros, que a pesar de todas las circunstancias que habíamos pasado, de los sufrimientos que vivimos, decidimos seguir adelante, no solo por nosotros mismos, si no para apoyar a todos aquellos seres amados que teníamos a nuestro alrededor.

Hoy después de dos años de conocernos y ser grandes amigos, has irrumpido en el hospital como un loco, de no ser porque eres el hokage te habrían sacado inmediatamente, y yo…con mi mente divagando en esas últimas palabras que me has dicho no puedo evitar que una enorme sonrisa surque mi rostro.

―por favor hinata-nervioso-dime algo…no es que moleste pero todos en el hospital están mirándonos

―es lógico hokage sama-sonriendo-hoy es día de vacunación para la aldea

―ok… ¿entonces? Vas a dejarme aquí arrodillado…

―…

" _Y necesito silencio para encontrar,_ _mi propia vos y mi verdad_ _._ _  
_ _Y al final de la oscuridad_ _…_ _no me siento solo, sé que estás conmigo_ _"_

―hinata….

―mi respuesta kakashi sama es…

* * *

 **si llegaron aqui es por que o les gusto o no les quedo de otra y tuvieron que terminarlo para asi poder asesinarme virtualmente jjaja de cualquier manera que haya sido les agradesco infinitamente que se hayan tomado un espacio y espero de corazon que les haya gustado.**

 **sin mas..me despido deseandoles una extraordinaria vida..y que sigan creando cosas maravillosas...recuerden no hay un jamas :)**

 **les mando un enorme abrazo 4´s**


End file.
